spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Good Pranks Go Bad
When Good Pranks Go Bad is the third episode of the first season of Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds. In the episode, Spongebob and Patrick prank Amy and then they both get chased by her the whole episode while they try to hide. Transcript *and Patrick are seen putting a water bucket over an open door in Spongebob's house *Spongebob: Amy's gonna be soooooo mad when a whole bunch of water gets poured on her. *giggles* *Patrick: Yeah. *giggles* Oh wait, she's coming! *and Patrick hides in Gary's shell *walks through the door, opening the door, and a crapload of water gets poured on her *Amy: OK, WHO IN THE HECK DID THIS!? *Spongebob: *Imitating Nelson Muntz* HAHA *Amy: *growling like a rabid wolf* *walks in *Tails: Hey Amy, have you seen my walle- *punches Tails and he hits Squidward's house *Squidward: ARE YOU SERIOUS, I JUST PAINTED THAT WALL! *Amy: *pulls out the piko hammer* *Spongebob and Patrick: *jumps behind couch* *Patrick: You sure she won't find us here? *Spongebob: Of course, shes just a dumb 12-year-old. *Patrick: You're 12. *Spongebob: No, I'm 30, remember the episode "R.I.P" on Spongebob 'n Stuff? *Patrick: Oh, right. *smashes open couch with hammer *Amy: I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH AMY ROSE! *and Patrick run into Squidward's house *Spongebob: SQUID, HELP!!! *Squidward: What is it now Spo- *smashes a hole through the wall *Squidward: Uhhhhhh..... Sorry, you're on your own. *runs off* *Amy: *swings hammer at Spongebob and Patrick but misses* *grabs a sledgehammer *Spongebob: STAY BACK I'M WAR- *accidentally swings out window* *Tails: *walking* Wow, that hu- *gets conked on head by sledgehammer**knocked out* *and Patrick run to the Krusty Krab *Spongebob: HELP! AMY ROSE IS TRYING TO SMASH US WITH A PIKO HAMMER! *scream and run out *Spongebob: DANG IT! *Krabs notices all the customers left *Mr. Krabs: *bursts out of office* SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, IN MY OFFICE, RIGHT NOW! *and Patrick walk into Mr. Krabs's office and sit in the chairs *Mr. Krabs: *sits at desk* Exactly, WHY is all my customers gone!? *Spongebob: We wanted help with something. *Mr. Krabs: With what? *Patrick: AMY ROSE IS TRYING TO SMASH US WITH A PIKO HAMMER! WE PRANKED HER BY..... uh....... how did we prank her again? *Spongebob: Anyways, YOU GOTTA HELP US WITH YOUR BIG, MEATY CLAWS! *Mr. Krabs: 0_O *runs out* *Amy: *enters Krusty Krab* OOOHHHH SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, I GOT A HAMMER WITH YOUR NAME ON IT! *closes office door *and Patrick replaces selves with 2 dummies then hides behind desk* *Amy: *bursts through office door* A- *realizes they were replaced with dummies* CRAP! *checks behind desk* *[Spongebob and Patrick were gone running to Sandy's Treedome *French narrator: To be continued.... *Credits: Soisoisoisoisou Trivia *This is the first episode to have Squidward say actual words. *Spongebob referenced one of Sandy's lines from the episode R.I.P from SpongeBob n' Stuff *Spongebob referenced Nelson Muntz's iconic laugh from The Simpsons Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Soisoisoisoisoisou Category:Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds Category:Temmie Central Category:Luis TV Category:2017